mascotiafandomcom-20200215-history
The Harry Chronicles
The Harry Chronciles is a little-known mediocre series by Blixafish. It revolves around his character Harry. Revamp The Harry Chronicles is scheduled to be remade. The new version will feature a much better atmosphere along with some other features. Plot Spoiler Warning! Please note that Harry and others who experienced it remembers little, so the story can vary greatly from what really happened. Chapter One - Bonee duree de vie (Good Life) Time: 2:50 PM Harry awakens from a nap, it is the middle of the day but his mother (the Empress Bulblax) and his father (either a Hairy Bulborb or a Wooly Bulborb) were home. His brothers were here too, Jelly (youngest, Orange Bulborb Larvae), Gelly (oldest by far, Hairy Bulborb Larvae) and Harry (middle brother, Hairy Bulborb Larvae, some accounts make him the youngest however). At first the trio are busy playing games, like Hide and Eat, Glowstem Tag and Jelly Attack (although, Gelly and Harry though it was just a game, they didn't know Jelly was actually trying to kill them). But then, their mother said something, "I smell a wiff of... Pikmin", the father quickly sheperded the Larvae into a hiding spot, not long after that the Pikmin were upon them. Led by a super Pikmin the Pikmin had been on a death march since the beggining of Foxtail season. Harry's Mother and Father didn't stand a chance, and all Harry and Gelly could do is watch in horror as they were slaughtered. It didn't take long, and it was a big shock. Harry and Jelly went down to check on their father, who was closer. While Jelly had transformed into a Cocoon during the battle, they didn't notice it however. Harry and Jelly put their head in their father's fur, it was cold and sweaty, he was dead. They didn't have much time to mourn though, Harry soon started to puke up Silk, and was in a Cocoon, much to Gelly's distress. Chaper Two - DA' VORTEX Time: 8:45 PM Gelly was alone, comepletely alone. Father and Mother, dead. And his brothers were in Cocons/Crysalises! Gelly had his face in his father's fur, smelling the stale and familiar scent. Why did he have to die? But, then Gelly started to feel squashed (from Dimentional Pressure). A few blue sparks appeared, and then out of nowhere a full-fledged portal appeared! Gelly was obviously scared, but was also mesmorised. He heard chanting coming from the portal, about needing help and Wollywogs (although it was actually Tadpoles not Wollywogs that they were speaking of). He didn't have much time to think however, he was soon sucked into the portal, not to be seen by either of his two brothers for years. Chapter Three - Overusing MUAHAHAHAHA Time: 10:00 PM Jelly began to chew through his silk Cocoon, he was full of power, and ready. Now as his full form he was ready to take on the challenge, letting out an evil laugh (MUAHAHAHA) he broke through. He approached his father, he was so glad his father was out of his way. He let out a evil laugh (MUAHAHA) and was on his way, even if he couldn't find Gelly to join him (Fool, MUAHAHAHA). He was soon out of the grove of rass that they lived him, he rallied up troups, impressing him with his evil laugh (MUAHAHAHA), he got a large variety of troops, Shadow Dweevils, Dark Bulborbs some acounts even claim a King Goolex joined him! Letting out an evil laugh (MUAHAHAHA) he marched on with his troops behind him, nothing lived that oppose them. But, this would not last, he was soon ambushed by a pack of Groinks. He and his army was killed, in their tracks. (Although some claim that Harry and Gelly killed him) However some witnesses say they saw a Giant waxy creature stomp, trampiling jelly's army. Spoilers end here. Category:Pikmin Category:Blixafish Category:Adventure Series